Sword Magnet
by Slycer
Summary: Ichigo's always had a protective nature and a desire to help those who need it. These traits are reflected in his spiritual power and pressure. How will this affect the zanpakto after Muramasa sets them free from their wielders? Prepare for random funny encounters.
1. Chapter 1: Sode no Shirayuki

**Hey everyone! This was just one of my more recent random ideas floating around my head, intended purely for laughs and kicks. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Zanpakto rebellion**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Sode no Shirayuki:

Rukia rolled to evade another blast of ice sent her way by her own zanpakto. The seireitei was in chaos, all the zanpakto having gone rouge and turned on their wielders due to the influence of the mysterious Muramasa.

Quickly standing back up, she kept her sight trained on the manifestation of her weapon. Sode no Shirayuki was often called the most beautiful zanpakto in all of the soul society, something the raven-haired soul reaper felt was more than justified. However, Rukia couldn't shake off the clear anger and hatred that was visible in her ice blue eyes. It deeply upset and disturbed her.

The white-haired zanpakto generated a trio of large icicles and prepared to launch them at her former wielder. As they sped towards Rukia, a sudden shout of "Getsuga Tensho!" was heard, followed soon after by a crescent wave of blue energy slamming into the icicles and destroying them.

"Getsuga tensho?" Sode no Shirayuki muttered to herself in a mix of disbelief and anticipation. "Then that means…" True to both her thoughts and those of Rukia, standing a small distance away from the pair was none other than the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, himself. He was holding Zangetsu at the ready, keeping vigilant for any kind of counterattack.

Although, neither Ichigo nor Rukia could have predicted or prepared for what happened next. Sode no Shirayuki rapidly flash-stepped towards the orange-haired teen with a joyous squeal of "Ichigooo!" Before he could even register what was going on, the substitute found himself wrapped in a firm embrace as his friend's zanpakto cuddled against him. When his mind finally processed what was going on, a fierce blush manifested across his face whilst he and Rukia sent each other confused looks. The beautiful zanpakto embracing him paid no mind to either.

"Ah, your spiritual power is as warm and encompassing as ever," she sighed contently, ceasing the cuddling and now simply hugging him. It didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon though. "Oh how I've missed this, back when Rukia lent you her powers and thus transferred me as well. I envy Zangetsu, being able to experience this wonderful feeling so regularly."

"Wait, you were with me back then?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Yes I was," she replied, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Your spiritual power was always so warm and comforting, even back then. I truly wish I could be your zanpakto, that way I could always bask in this to my heart's content. I know that you wouldn't ignore me either and that you'd regularly converse with me as well as heed my advice."

Ichigo sent Rukia an awkward look of apology. She gave a small smile in response, but looked somewhat guilty.

"I'll have to thank Muramasa for this," Sode no Shirayuki remarked, not letting up her hold. Ichigo sighed in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't be getting out of the hug anytime soon.

* * *

 **Please comment/review to let me know what you think. The next chapter will probably be Haineko and Tobiume.**


	2. Chapter 2: Haineko & Tobiume

**Welcome to a new chapter of Sword Magnet! As mentioned previously, this one features Haineko and Tobiume. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Haineko and Tobiume

Ichigo was running through a forest, trying to get to where Muramasa was supposedly keeping head captain Yamamoto. He had finally managed to get Sode no Shirayuki to stop hugging him and stay with Rukia by promising to act as quickly as he could and then return. Even then, the female zanpakto had been highly reluctant to relinquish her embrace with him. A lot of stuff had happened since then, including his battle against Zangetsu, the fight against Senbonzakura and Byakuya's unexpected transition to Muramasa's side..

The teenage substitute was suddenly yanked off his feet when a large ribbon with a bell attached at the end wrapped around his torso and pulled him away. When he stopped rolling across the floor and got back up, he saw a female figure in a white kimono, who the ribbon that just assaulted him retreating to her.

"Greeting Ichigo Kurosaki," she said. "My name is Tobiume, I am a zanpakto."

Before the orange-haired boy could give a response, another female appeared next to Tobiume. She looked rather feline. "Hey! What's the big idea Tobiume?! Don't go acting on your own like that! You trying to get ahead of me or something?!"

"I can do what I want Haineko," responded Tobiume irately. "Why would I even need to 'get ahead' of you anyway?"

Ichigo watched on in disbelief as the two zanpakto fell into a rather heated quarrel regarding looks and attractiveness (Haineko) and stupidity (Tobiume). "What the hell?" he muttered. He turned away from the pair and started running off. "I don't have time to hang aroud listening to you idiots argue!"

"Hey!"

Mid-run, he was tackled to the ground by Haineko. When he was about to push the feline sword spirit off himself, he was caught off guard by purring. Before he knew it, she was nuzzling against him whilst also hugging him.

"It feels so warm and fuzzy~" Haineko expressed happily. "Like sitting in front of a gentle fire…" Ichigo was trying to fight the blush creeping across his face when Tobiume came upon the two of them. She looked on in surprise before her expression shifted to one of annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing you moron?!" Tobiume demanded.

Haineko continued cuddling and rubbing against the teenager like a cat. "But it feels so nice and comfy! Try it Tobiume, you're a fire type zanpakto right? You like heat don't you? He's got some good muscles too…"

Tobiume sighed in annoyance, but approached them nonetheless. As she got closer, she did in fact feel a warm aura coming off the substitute soul reaper, one that got stronger and more welcoming the closer she drew to him. When she finally reached them, she took him into a gentle embrace of her own without even thinking about it. She exhaled happily, basking in the pleasant warmth of his spiritual power.

It was to this scene that Rangiku and Momo stumbled upon a few minutes later. They had come intending to subdue their rogue zanpakto, as well as give Ichigo an opening to get away if he was confronting them. What they didn't expect however, was for the two zanpakto, who usually bickered with one another, to be snuggling against the highly embarrassed teen with no signs of releasing him anytime soon. Ichigo sent them a 'please help me' look as they watched on, dumbfounded.

* * *

 **As usual, please comment/review. I'm open to suggestions too, or you can PM me if you want. The next chapter will be Suzumebachi. The one after will probably be a male zanpakto, wanting to have an honourable battle with Ichigo to ascertain his protective spirit, or something like that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suzumebachi

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter. I would have updated sooner, but my health isn't the best right now. Also, my friend Josef Noble has recently finished and published a sci-fi book he started in the last year of high school. It's called Project Parasite. You can check it out on Lulu(.com)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Suzumebachi

After Rangiku and Momo had successfully pried their reluctant zanpakto off him, the teenage soul reaper resumed his run towards the zanpakto hideout. Haineko and Tobiume had tried to break out of their wielders' grasp until he rapidly departed with a series of flash-steps. At that point, the zanpakto started bickering with their soul reapers and got into a (non-lethal) catfight.

Ichgio soon exited the forest's boundaries, now in what looked to be a deserted residential area with a few unoccupied houses. He abruptly dived away to the right when his instincts screamed of incoming danger to him.

"Oh? You're actually pretty quick," complimented a cheery female voice. "I guess Muaramasa was right about saying that you're a strong fighter, your instincts are top notch." Floating in mid-air a small distance away from the orange-haired teen was what appeared to be a small pixie with brown hair and a stinger covering her right arm. "I'm Suzumebachi, a zanpakto, nice to meet you!"

"Right," said Ichigo in mild confusion. "So, if you don't mind me asking, whose zanpakto are you exactly?"

The little girl puffed up her cheeks in irritation, before quickly giving a sigh. "Well, I don't suppose I can blame you for that. After all, you've never really interacted with her, and it's not like she socialises that much anyway. I'm the zanpkato of squad two's captain, Soi-Fon."

A figurative lightbulb lit up over the spiky-haired substitute's head. "Oh, Yoruichi's student, the one who also leads the stealth force, right?"

"Bingo!" Suzumebachi cheered enthusiastically. "Seriously though, she's way too uptight, and she practically worships Yoruichi _way_ too much. She needs to get a hobby or a boyfriend."

"I really can't see her doing either of those," Ichigo remarked. He was completely relaxed by now, simply conversing with the miniature spirit.

The small pixie groaned. "Don't remind me." She cheered up again quickly within the next second. "You seem like a pretty fun guy though. You have this nice warm aura around you too."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, a small smile gracing his features. "Thanks I guess. You're pretty fun to hang around with yourself."

She sent him a wide grin. "Thanks!" Suzumebachi then floated forward and settled down on Ichigo's hair. "Wow, your hair looks so spiky but it's still pretty soft!" She began rolling around over his scalp, giggling at the slight tickling sensation of his hair against her skin.

Ichigo let out a small chuckle, finding the zanpakto's bubbly nature rather refreshing and infectious. "Just try to put away the stinger if possible, don't want you accidentally stabbing my head after all."

"Oh, sorry!" Suzumebachi apologised before quickly dismissing the stinger from her arm. She then went right back to lounging amongst Ichigo's orange locks. "Man, this is really comfy. It feels so warm and fuzzy. I could get used to this."

Reaching up with his right hand, the teenage soul reaper gently grasped his little friend and brought her down. She had an adorable pout at his actions. "As much as I wouldn't mind letting you stay on my head, I need to get going. I don't want you to be in any danger either when I get into a fight."

The pixie gave him a smile. "Don't worry about that, just leave me on your head as you go on! I'm sure the wind'll feel great anyway. And if you get into a fight, I'll move away to a safe spot, deal?"

"Alright, if that's what you really want," Ichigo complied, returning her to her previous spot in his hair. She gave an audible sigh of content and joy as she nestled in amongst the orange strands. Screw Muramasa and his rebellion, she wanted to lounge about in her new friend's hair like a lazy cat.

(Elsewhere):

As she was sprinting over a part of the seireitei, captain Soi-Fon suddenly stopped he motion. She was confused at the waves of satisfaction and comfort rolling in from what little remained of her connection to her zanpakto.

"What could have gotten her so happy?" she mused quietly.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! As usual, please comment/review to let e know what you think. The next chapter will probably be Hyorinmaru.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hyorinmaru

**As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, even though it's not really as funny/fluffy as the previous ones.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Hyorinmaru

Ichigo dashed through the rocky landscape, Suzumebachi still riding on top of his head. The small spirit occasionally giggled or cheered when the rush of wind swept past her. Suddenly, the orange-haired youth's instincts were triggered and he leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding a bunch of sharp icicles that suddenly sprouted from the ground and tried impaling him.

Looking around, he saw a lone male figure standing on one of the rocks a small distance away from his position. Two rather distinctive features that caught Ichigo's attention were the light blue X across the man's face and his turquoise green hair. The teenage soul reaper readied his oversized zanpakto, Suzumebachi quietly flying off to the side as per their agreement.

"Spiky orange hair," the rouge zanpakto spirit murmured. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who Muramasa warned me about. I wonder why… could it be that you are my master?"

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded, keeping his guard up.

"Tell me, are you my master?" the man inquired in response.

"What?" The confusion was clearly visible on the substitute's face.

"I lost all memory of my master upon our separation and am searching for him."

"Sorry to let you down, but I'm not. I still have my zanpakto, my partner, with me," Ichigo stated, flaring some of his spiritual pressure, thinking that the zanpakto may want to harm his wielder upon finding him. "What do you intend to do with your master once you find him or her anyway?"

Hyorinmaru looked disappointed. He also took note of the warm, almost fiery nature of the teenage soul reaper's spiritual power and pressure, further cementing the fact that this wasn't his forgotten master. "I see. In hindsight, I suppose that it's quite clear actually. I am the strongest ice type zanpakto, whereas your energy is more akin to a fire. Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's senses screamed in alarm as Hyorinmaru turned on his heel. Immediately after, a vast quantity of ice formed around and tried to engulf him. Not wanting to become a human posicle, and not wanting to lose the zanpakto either, he quickly activated his bankai. The surge of power shattered the incoming ice and the black clad hero sped out of the area. He rushed ahead of the retreating figure and blocked his path.

He held out Tensa Zangetsu defensively. "Wait. You said that you're the ultimate ice type just now right?" The sword spirit nodded warily. "What's your name? I think I may know who your master is."

Surprise briefly flashed across the other's face. "My name, is Hyorinmaru…"

"I knew it!" Ichigo declared with a half smirk half grin. "You're Toshiro's zanpakto!"

"Toshiro?"

Ichigo lowered his blade in a friendly gesture of non-aggression. "Yeah. Toshiro Hitsugaya. He looks like a young kid with white hair and turquoise eyes, but he's actually captain of squad ten and quite the strong fighter."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this," Hyorinmaru said sincerely. However, Ichigo spoke out before he could begin to move away.

"Hey, my earlier question still stands, especially since Toshiro is someone I consider to be a friend. What do you intend to do upon meeting him?"

The ultimate ice type zanpakto remained silent for a second or two. Suzumebachi tentatively floated over to Ichigo as the tension rose. "Nothing to harm him, I promise you. I merely wish to be reunited with my wielder. I have been filled with a sense of emptiness since the separation, not being by my master's side."

Ichigo gave Hyorinmaru one of his rare genuine smiles as he deactivated his bankai. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Toshiro's making his way towards you as we speak. He's probably been trying to track you down ever since Muramasa separated you. He probably misses you just as much as you do him."

"I see." Hyorinamru gave a small smile of his own. "I would like to apologise for my earlier attack against you. Also, would you mind staying until my master reaches me? I find your company to be quite enjoyable, more so than the rogue zanpakto I have had to stay with."

"Sure," Ichigo complied. Suzumebachi gave a cheer and nestled atop his head once again. "Let's sit down and be a bit more comfortable. If you'd like, I could tell you a little more of what I know about Toshiro. It might help restore your memory."

"Thank you. I would appreciate it very much and I believe it will make a good way to pass the time."

A few minutes later, Toshiro himself came upon them. The small captain had been expecting his zanpakto and friend to perhaps be engaged in combat, not be sitting and conversing good naturedly, but he wasn't to look a gift horse in the mouth. Upon seeing him and scanning his spiritual power, Hyorinamru's memories returned to him and he returned to his grateful master's side, without conflict. As thanks for Ichgio's help, the zanpakto told him where the zanpakto hideout was, and where he had heard Muramasa was keeping the head captain.

"You have a good friend my master," Hyorinmaru remarked while they watched Ichigo run off towards the hideout.

"Yeah, I do," Toshiro agreed. "I'll have to find a way to thank him for this."

* * *

 **As usual please review/comment. Also, I can't decide whether to make the next chapter with Katen Kyokotsu, or Sogyo no Kotowari, so please give your suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sogyo no Kotowari

**Hey everyone! After much deliberation, I have decided to do Sogyo no Kotowari first, then Katen Kyokotsu. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Sogyo no Kotowari

Ichigo dashed through the tunnels and caverns leading towards the zanpakto hideout, where Muramasa was keeping head captain Yamamoto and Ryuujin Jakka. Once again, Suzumebachi was sitting in his hair, revelling in the wind rushing past her small form.

The orange-haired teenager came to an abrupt stop and scanned his surroundings. They were in a medium sized cavern and seemed to be alone, but Ichigo knew better since he could sense that they weren't. However, no alarms were going off in his mind, so it seemed that whoever was with them wasn't hostile, for now anyway.

Suddenly, a weight pressed down on the young substitute's back, making him tumble to the stone floor.

"Found you!" said a pair of voices simultaneously. It sounded like two young boys. The weight disappeared from Ichigo's back and twin boys in blue clothes and matching cone hats entered his vision. "We were told that you'd be coming here soon, but you were still pretty fast!"

Ichigo got up into a sitting position, looking at the duo in mild confusion. "Who are you guys?"

"We're Juu-chan's zanpakto!" replied one of them cheerily.

"Juu-chan?" said Ichigo in bewilderment. "Oh, you mean Ukitake-san?"

"Bingo!" answered the other twin. "The two of us are Sogyo no Kotowari!"

"Hey, Ichi-chan, do you want to play with us?" asked the first.

"Sorry," apologised the teenage soul reaper as he stood back up. "But I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe later."

"Aw, please?" Both of them began to give him the teary puppy eyes, tugging on his elder brother instincts. They even caused Suzumebachi's breath to hitch. "Juu-chan's always sick, so he's hardly able to play with us. You're young, and you've got this nice kind of older brother warmth coming off you."

Ichigo took a nervous step back, feeling as though he was fighting a losing battle. "Look, I'll come back and play with you guys after, but I really need to get going."

"We'll show you the way to Grandpa Yamamoto if you play with us," offered Sogyo, still giving the puppy eyes.

"Please Ichi-nii?" begged Kotowari. Ichigo felt a jolt through his heart, unable to take their pleading faces any longer. Suzumebachi buried herself into his hair, muttering about how it should be illegal to be that cute.

"Alright," the orange-haired teen relented as he slouched over in defeat. "Just for a little while though, alright?"

"Yay!" the twins cheered together.

The zanpakto spirits leaped at him and latched onto his arms. In response, Ichigo stuck them out at his sides and the two began swinging around their respective limb. After half a minute, Sogyo crawled onto the young man's back and secured a firm grip.

"Piggyback!" he declared joyously.

"Aw, I want to do that too Ichi-nii," Kotowari complained.

Giving a sigh, Ichigo gripped each of them with a different hand, then placed the boys on his two shoulders. "There, both of you can ride like that instead." The twins giggled as he took a hold of their legs to keep them in place.

"Forward!" they commanded. "And run fast!"

As the young soul reaper dashed onwards whilst maintaining a firm grip on his small riders, a single thought came to his mind. 'Freakin' kids…' Despite that, a small smile manifested on his face, especially when he heard them whoop in joy along with Suzumebachi, along with a loud cry of "Ichi-nii is the best!"

 **Omake:**

(Kurosaki Household):

Yuzu was preparing dinner for the family as usual. Without warning, she slammed the pot onto the counter rather loudly, gripping the handles in deathly vice.

"Whoa, you okay Yuzu?" asked Karin in concern over her twin's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Yuzu didn't let up her tense and rigid posture. "I sense a disturbance with Ichi-nii… Our position in his heart is being threatened Karin…"

* * *

 **And finish! I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one is with Katen Kyokotsu. As usual, please comment/review. Also, if anybody has any suggestions for a chapter or maybe a certain interaction that they'd like to see, then feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

 **I have only a few more chapters in mind before this fic is completed, but I may post some bonus chapters up, or make a spin-off fic of said bonus chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Katen Kyokotsu

**Welcome back everyone! BTW, the previous chapter has been updated to now include an Omake at the end featuring Ichigo's sisters, so check it out if you haven't already. Without any further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Katen Kyokotsu

A certain orange-haired substitute was running along at high speed, following the directions being given to him by Sogyo no Kotowari, who were still perched on his shoulders. Suddenly, he ground to a stop when he felt that they were no longer alone. He rapidly jumped to the side when a Chinese scimitar emerged from his shadow and tried to slash him. Keeping his guard up whilst setting the twin zanpakto spirits to the floor, he gripped Zangetsu's hilt and continued to observe as two feminine figures rose up and took form. Sogyo no Kotowari pouted when they recognised the new arrivals.

"Katen-chan and Kyokotsu-chan," acknowledged Sogyo in an irritated tone.

"Why did you just try to attack us?" demanded Kotowari in a matching voice.

The older looking girl, whose purple hair was styled in two drill on either side of her head, answered them. "You were leading Ichigo Kurosaki, a soul reaper, through our base. It seems rather traitorous, doesn't it?"

Sogyo puffed up his cheeks in childish anger. "We were having fun with Ichi-nii! His spiritual power feels really warm and comfy too! Besides, didn't Muramasa mention that he needed him to break the seal anyway?" In the next second, he felt a hand tightly grip the back of his head.

"So let me get this straight," began Ichigo in a dangerous voice. "The two of you were trying to lead me into a trick?"

"Wah! Sorry Ichi-nii!" pleaded Kotowari, frightened tears spilling from his eyes as he regarded Ichigo's angry scowl. "But we were telling the truth about wanting to play with you, and we really were leading you to where the head captain is!"

The orange-haired substitute released his hold on the other twin with a sigh. "Geez, it's hard for me to even stay mad at you." He turned to face the two new zanpakto spirits. "Look, I don't really want to fight you guys, especially since if I damage you too much you'll literally break. Is there any chance that you'll let me pass unhindered?"

Katen sent him an amused smirk. "My, how polite. Unfortunately, you are an intruder and we're not going to let you off so easily." She readied her blade and pointed it towards him for emphasis.

Ichigo gripped his own zanpakto's hilt, causing the cloth bindings to unravel, but didn't remove the oversized weapon from his back. "Do you guys really believe Muaramasa? If you ask me, he sounds seriously shady. Even Zangetsu agrees with me, and he's already encountered him." As soon as he said that, the spirit of his sword manifested beside him, his dark cloak billowing as usual despite the fact that there was no wind. Suzumebachi and Sogyo no Kotowari looked at him in awe.

"I must ask you to reconsider your stance with Muramasa," Zangetsu requested politely. "I have been subjected to his power previously. He whispers into the back of your mind, influencing you to do what he wants. I have a strong feeling that he is merely using all of you as a means to his own agenda."

"I'll investigate that after dealing with your wielder," remarked Katen coolly. She then noticed that her other half was no longer at her side. Rather, Kyokotsu was now stood in front of Ichigo, staring at him calculatingly.

The petite zanpakto spirit tilted her head slightly as she continued to regard the spiky-haired hero. On one hand, Ichigo was tense in case she launched an attack. On the other hand however, he couldn't help but be reminded of his younger sisters, particularly Yuzu, when he saw the way she was looking at him in genuine intrigue mixed with a strange sense of innocence and naivety. Kyokotsu took a step closer and gently prodded him with her finger experimentally.

"Hey, what do you think Kyokotsu-chan's doing?" Kotowari asked his twin.

"Maybe she sensed how Ichi-nii's spiritual power is nice and fuzzy like a campfire and is trying to learn more about him," Sogyo replied.

The ninja girl withdrew her hand and hazed at Ichigo's face, tilting her head further. The mask prevented the teenage soul reaper from seeing her expression, but her eye seemed to show an odd mix of comfort and confusion. He gently let go of Zangetsu's hilt and slowly rested his palm atop her head, making her lone visible ocular widen ever so slightly.

"Don't worry," he assured soothingly, lightly ruffling her purple hair. "I'm not going to hurt you. Suzumebachi and Sogyo no Kotowari can attest to that. Sode no Shirayuki too, even though she's back with Rukia, as well as Haineko and Tobiume."

"Wow Ichi-nii, you're really popular!" exclaimed Sogyo.

Suzumebachi sat up in his hair with a wide grin. "Well, he's such a considerate and friendly guy that it's hard not to like him. Plus his spiritual power makes you feel all nice and cosy, like a warm blanket around you."

Kyokotsu leaned into his touch, closing her eye contently, a ghost of a smile visible under her mask. Katen sighed and put her scimitar away. Zangetsu had already disappeared back to Ichigo's inner world.

"Well, I suppose I can't do anything against you when my other half is already so fond of you," remarked the physically older zanpakto manifestation. "Very well, let's go to where Muramasa and the head captain are. We'll see whether Zangetsu was right or not." Her mouth formed a smile. "I must admit, your spiritual power really does feel quite pleasant, more so than my lazy bum of a master's."

(Elsewhere):

Kyoraku suddenly tensed for no apparent reason before tears cascaded from his eyes comically.

"Katen-chan, why do I feel so betrayed?"

* * *

 **And finish! Sadly, this fic will probably be ending in a few more chapters. Although, I may add on bonus chapters or make a spin-off, so suggestions are more than welcome! As usual, please review/comment!**


	7. Chapter 7: Muaramasa

**New chapter up!** **I hope you guys all enjoy it, since this is the penultimate chapter stroywise. after this will be a epilogue and then bonus chapters. Read on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Muramasa

The rogue zanpakto fell into the water, sinking deeper and deeper. Everything had been for nothing. The only reason he'd instigated the entire rebellion was so that he could once again be with his wielder, Koga. But the exiled man had literally stabbed him and cast him aside.

After that, the hollows he'd absorbed went berserk. In the strange space that had taken the guise of the inner world he once resided in, he fought the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki once more. He'd been beaten quite easily after the teen had figured how his paralysis power worked.

'I wonder, what the outcome would have been if I hadn't pursued Koga?' he thought, steadily descending further into the dark depths. 'Could I have lived peacefully? Happily?'

There was a sudden splash as something else dived into the water. "Muramasa!" shouted Ichigo, speeding towards him.

The zanpakto couldn't help a wry smirk forming on his face. 'How ironic. Of all the people that my voice could have reached out to, you were the only one who heard it.' Ichigo grabbed his hand firmly. The rogue zanpakto spirit felt a shift within the environment.

Before he knew it, without even understanding how, Muramasa found himself back in the real world, in that same park in Karakura town. He was lying on the floor, numb and weak, although there was a certain warmth blanketing him. Ichigo was on his knees next to him, still grasping his hand within his own. The boy's friends, the orange-haired girl, the quincy, and the tall boy with dark skin were also nearby. As were a great number of soul reapers. Their zanpaktos were back with them too, free from his power's influence.

Muramasa coughed. "It seems as though you've won after all," he told Ichigo.

A melancholy smile manifested on the teenage soul reaper's face. "Yeah, it does."

"To think, all my efforts were in vain," remarked Muramasa dejectedly. "Everything I did, all for a wielder who couldn't care less for me. The only thing left now, is for me to disappear and cease existing."

Ichigo tightened his grip slightly, as if trying to comfort him. "No. You were only trying to get back to someone you thought you belong with, someone who was supposed to have a bond with you. Koga was a fool for what he did. You were loyal to the end, misguided as that loyalty may have been." The zanpakto's eyes widened in disbelief. That strange yet comfortable warmth around him turned even more peaceful "Now… now isn't the time for you to disappear. Now… is the time for you to finally rest peacefully."

Despite his grave situation and his rapidly diminishing spiritual power, Muramasa couldn't prevent a light chuckle from escaping his lips. "I see… I don't believe that I've ever come across anyone like you Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps if fate had been kinder, I could have been your zanpakto instead. I'm sure that would have been a much better and more wholesome life."

"It would have been fun," Ichigo agreed, smiling. "I'm sure that there's a lot I could have learnt from you Muramasa."

"I have no doubt about that." Muramasa's form began to waver and fade, his spiritual pressure plummeting. "Take care Ichigo. Of yourself and Zangetsu, though I'm sure you will."

The orange-haired substitute nodded once. "I promise. I'll let everyone know you're sorry too."

Muramasa closed his eyes, now almost completely gone. "Thank you, for these last few moments. I've finally found a soul reaper who I truly connected with."

Ichigo maintained his hold on the zanpakto spirit's hand until he totally faded away and he was left gripping nothing but air. Despite what Muramasa had done, he couldn't find it in himself to hold a grudge after he found out the reason for the rogue zanpakto's actions. The only things he felt were pity and sadness at his rejection. He silently wished peace for whatever remained of him.

The teenage soul reaper stood up and turned back to face everyone, a gentle smile gracing his features. The various zanpakto were still manifested next to their wielders. He thought that maybe it had been a parting gift, a final act from Muramasa to help atone for his mistakes.

"It's over guys," he declared. "We can all relax now. If it means anything, Muramasa was sorry for everything he did. His last bits of energy will let the zanpakto stay around for a while though." He was met with a loud cheer.

Ichigo would have dropped his bankai and headed homewards too, if he didn't see a multitude of zanpakto spirits charging towards him, Sode no Shirayuki at the forefront. His brain kicking into autopilot, he turned on his heel and took to the air, pushing Tensa Zangetsu's speed to the max.

Rukia sighed exasperatedly whilst the rest of Ichigo's (human) friends watched on in confusion.

"Unbelievable," the raven-haired soul reaper huffed. She felt a sudden surge of desperation and partial despair from her zanpakto, followed by a matching shout ("Nooo! Ichigo, come back! You promised!"). Orihime and the others stared at her inquisitively, prompting a groan. "Don't even ask…"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! What did you guys think of this ending? Please comment/review and let me know. Also, any suggestions for bonus chapters are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Welcome back to the new chapter! This is the official end/completion for this fic, so I made a longer chapter for you all to enjoy! However, I do have several bonus chapters planned. Suggestions are welcome too.**

* * *

Post zanpakto rebellion

 **Epilogue**

(Seireitei):

Ichigo walked around, glad to see that repairs were already well underway. It helped that many of the zanpakto were also assisting with the efforts. He offered a friendly wave and some support whenever he passed by anyone he knew. It had been a few days since the battle at the park. He was going to be returning to the world of the living later today too.

A small smile appeared on his face. He'd visited the zanpaktos that he'd encountered during the rebellion over the past few days too. It had been… _interesting_ to say the least, but nothing too crazy. Looking up to the sky, he briefly wondered how the others were faring.

(Squad thirteen barracks):

A loud, despondent wail could be heard coming from captain Ukitake's personal garden area. The reason was quite unexpected. Sode no Shirayuki was on the ground, desperately trying to get up and move. Rukia had clamped her arms around the spirit's legs, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Stop it Shirayuki!" Rukia demanded, not relenting an inch.

Her zanpakto continued struggling futilely. "Noooo! Rukia-sama, please let me go, I need Ichigo's warmth!"

The petite soul reaper grit her teeth. "Denied! You've been visited by him every day anyway, let him have some peace before he goes home! Besides, you're an ice type zanpakto!"

"Exactly!" Shirayuki whined pleadingly.

"How does that make any sense?!"

Sitting a small distance away by the edge of his koi pond, Ukitake chuckled. He soonwheezed though, courtesy of Sogyo no Kotowari jumping onto his back.

"Come on Juu-chan, play with us!" Sogyo invited cheerfully.

"Sorry boys, but I'm still tired out from earlier," he apologised weakly.

Both twins pouted. Kotowari hopped off and stood in front of his wielder. "Ichi-nii plays with us whenever he drops by." The zanpakto's other half stood next to him a moment later.

Ukitake smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm not as young or healthy as Ichigo-kun. Why don't you just play with Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia?"

Sogyo shook his head. "Yuki-chan said she won't play unless Rukia-chan let's her go to Ichi-nii."

"I see. How unfortunate," the gentle captain laughed lightly.

(Squad five barracks):

Momo Hinamori was sat at her desk filling through some paperwork in regards to the squad repairs. Her zanpakto Tobiume had been helping, but was currently resting on a chair against the wall.

"Momo, take a break already," the kimono clad manifestation sighed.

The brown-haired soul reaper flinched in surprise before setting the papers and her pen down. "Fine. I can't take too long though, there's nobody else to fill this in."

"Why don't you try giving a few papers to the ones who are in charge of whatever's on it?" suggested Tobiume. She leaned back in her seat, twirling one end of the large ribbon wrapped around her. She glanced out the window wistfully.

Momo's eyebrows lightly furrowed. "What's wrong Tobiume?"

The zanpakto spirit waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I was just wondering if Ichigo would drop by today. I find his presence quite comforting, like a warm campfire."

Momo giggled and smiled teasingly. "That's right, you an Haineko wouldn't stop clinging to him when we found you in that forest." Tobiume blushed and turned her head to the side.

(Squad ten barracks):

"Captain, can I please go now?" whined Rangiku. She was sat at her desk, piles of papers before her. Her legs had been frozen to the chair in a thick shackle of ice. Her zanpakto Haineko was sat next to her, similarly bound.

Toshiro was stood to the side with Hyorinmaru, sipping some green tea. A vein bulged in his forehead. "For the last time, NO! You're not going anywhere until you finish all of it! Get drunk as much as you want later!"

"Can I go then?" Haineko asked, only to be similarly shot down.

"No as well. I don't need you causing trouble outside and making more work for me to deal with," refuted the white-haired captain. "Either help your useless master with her work, or shut up."

The cat-like zanpakto pouted. "I'm just going to look for Ichigo, I won't bother anyone else."

Toshiro maintained his stern gaze. "Still no. you have the attention span of a goldfish, so I can't trust you to not get distracted and into trouble. Also, you've hassled Ichigo enough lately, let him spend his last day here in peace."

"It's his last day?!" Rangiku shouted in alarm, somewhat startling the others. "Quick captain, there's no time to lose!"

Said captain looked at her in bewilderment. "Why, what's so important?"

"We have to throw Ichigo a party!"

An angry red tick mark manifested on Toshiro, along with a frosty aura. He sent the busty woman a dark, threatening glare. "Finish your work before I turn you into a popsicle." Both her and her zanpakto eeped and went straight to filling out the papers.

Hyorinmaru placed a hand on his master's shoulder comfortingly.

"You can take a break if you wish master," the ultimate ice zanpakto offered. "I'll keep a watch over these two."

"Thanks Hyorinmaru, but I think it's safer if I stay," he replied. "Why don't you go out instead? You can look around, or talk with Ichigo if you find him."

"I'll stay here as well. I can visit Ichigo along with you when you go to see him off."

"Very well."

(Squad two barracks):

Soi-Fon was trying to get through her paperwork in her office. Key word being trying. Her zanpakto, Suzumebachi, was sitting on her head and prodding her with her small finger.

"What do you want?" the lithe captain finally snapped.

Suzumebachi sighed in defeat. "See? This is exactly what I mean when I say that you're too uptight."

"What's your point?" asked Soi-Fon with narrowed eyes.

Her zanpakto floated off her scalp and hovered in front of her eyes. "Take a break for crying out loud! Go out and do something fun! Get a hobby of some kind already damn it! And no, stalking Yoruichi _doesn't_ count!"

"There's no point to any of those things," stated the captain. "And admiring Yoruichi-sama is a perfectly fine hobby."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Suzumebachi muttered whilst face-palming. "Ichigo was trained by your precious master too you know, yet he's way more free-spirited and fun than you ever are."

Soi-Fon's eye twitched. "If you like him so much, then why don't you go and pester him instead?"

"Oh believe me, if you weren't my wielder I'd probably stay with him permanently."

"Enough of this foolishness. I've wasted enough time arguing with you. I need to finish this and Omeada's portion too since that fat oaf isn't competent enough."

(Squad eight barracks):

Shunsui Kyoraku was sat in the garden area, relaxing as usual. Katen was sat next to him, both of them sharing from a jug of sake and playing a small game together. Kyokotsu was a small distance away from them, doodling using a sketchbook and pencil that Ichigo had given her. Nanao was next to the younger half of his zanpakto, watching her rather skilled sketching in awe.

"Ahh, if only these peaceful times could go on forever," Kyoraku mused serenely.

Katen smirked. "It is rather pleasant. Even if you are a lazy bum, there are merits to having you as a master."

The flowery captain chuckled. "So mean. Has Ichigo-kun really left such an impression on you?"

"No," she replied smoothly, taking a sip from her cup. "He merely reinforced a growing suspicion."

"Well, I'm not as young as he is," Kyoraku countered mirthfully. "He has a real fire within himself."

Katen nodded in agreement. "True. Although, my other half seems to have become quite attached to him."

The pair turned to look at Kyokotsu. There was a happy glint in her eye, and they suspected that a smile was also present underneath her mask. The girl always looked forward to Ichigo's visits over the past few days. She seemed to particularly enjoy when he gently ruffled her hair in a brotherly manner. He was the only person who they'd ever seen her hug too, often being reluctant to let go.

Kyokotsu paused her drawing and looked to the door. After a few seconds, she returned her focus to the sketchpad, but Kyoraku and Katen could detect the slight discontent in her motion.

"My, it seems as though she was wishing for a certain substitute to arrive," remarked Katen good naturedly. "Looks like she forgot that today is his last day before he returns home."

Her master hummed in thought. "Perhaps we should take her along to see him off later. That's bound to lift her spirits and I'm sure Ichigo-kun would be happy to see her too."

(Later: Senkaimon):

The orange-haired teenager stood before the large gateway to the world of the living. He turned around, looking over sogyoku hill to the seireitei. It had been a nice stay over the past few days, but it was finally time to head back home to his family.

Ichigo felt a pair of arms encircle his neck from behind, followed soon after by the sensation of somebody hugging him. A head topped with purple hair appeared over his shoulder.

"Hey there Kyokotsu," he greeted warmly, looking into the zanpakto manifestation's lone visible eye. She closed her eye and briefly tightened her embrace before letting go and walking in front of him. A second later, Kyoraku and Katen flash-stepped into view.

"Heh heh," the senior captain chuckled. "She's been wanting to see you pretty much all day Ichigo-kun. We came along to see you off. The moment you were in sight, she bolted."

Ichigo gave a small laugh. "Really? Thanks Kyokotsu." A small dusting of red manifested on the petite spirit's face. She opened the sketchbook in her hands, presenting a pencil drawing of Ichigo wearing a warm grin and his hand atop Kyokotu's hair. "Wow, that's amazing," he praised, patting her head in congratulations. He felt a small weight land on his head.

"Hey there Ichigo!" Suzumebachi greeted. "I came to see you off before you go!"

The teenage soul reaper smirked. "Are you sure it wasn't just to roll about in my hair one last time?"

"Haha, that too~" she admitted.

He sensed a few more spiritual pressures approaching. Toshiro and Hyorinmaru, Ukitake and Sogyo no Kotowari.

"Ichi-nii!" the twins cheered and jumped at him. He gave a small yelp of surprise, but still managed to catch them.

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Geez you two, be more careful will you? And give me break too, I'm about to go home(!)"

The pair giggled. "Sorry," said Kotowari.

"We wanted to say bye before you went!" added Sogyo. Ichigo set them down and gave a quick pat to each of their small heads.

"Take care Ichigo," said Ukitake. "Thank you for helping us again too."

"It was nothing, really," the orange-haired teen assured. "You guys are my friends."

"Have a safe journey through the precipice world," said Hyorinmaru.

"Thanks, I'll try my best."

"Thanks again for getting Hyorinmaru back to me," Toshiro reiterated.

"No problem."

Ichigo was about to turn around when a white blur suddenly shot past the others and latched onto the substitute soul reaper. His arms were almost immediately pinned to his sides as his torso was encircled firmly.

"Ichigo!" squealed Sode no Shirayuki ecstatically. "I managed to see you before you went!"

The young man couldn't stop a sweat drop from forming on the side of his head. "Hey Shirayuki, it's good to see you too."

The most beautiful zanpakto in all of soul society looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please don't go, stay for a few more days."

He lightly shook his head in response. "Sorry, but I have a family to get back to. They'll get worried if I'm gone for too long, especially my younger sisters." He noticed a distinct lack of a certain midget. "By the way, where's Rukia?"

Shirayuki reluctantly released him and stepped back. "Rukia-sama is… a little stuck with something at the moment."

(Squad thirteen barracks):

Rukia struggled to break out of the ice trapping her legs and keeping her feet stuck to the ground.

(Senkaimon):

"Really? Well, that's just too bad I guess," Ichigo accepted. "Well, I'm heading off. See you guys later!" He turned around and dashed through the glowing white portal, disappearing from the group's view.

 **Omake:**

Rukia finally escaped the ice that her own zanpakto had trapped her in, melting it through using kido (shakkaho). Growling angrily, the petite soul reaper sped off in the direction of sogyoku hill, knowing that Shirayuki had run off to go to Ichigo.

A few minutes later, when she finally arrived at the senkaimon's location, she was greeted by a rather peculiar sight. Sode no Shirayuki was bawling her eyes out while being pinned down by captain Ukitake, Kyokotsu and Hyorinmaru.

"Noooo! Let me go, please!" she begged, stretching her right hand out at the senkaimon.

"You mustn't trouble Ichigo, he deserves some rest," chided Hyorinmaru. Kyokotsu, as usual, didn't say anything but she did start pressing down on Shirayuki with more force.

Not too far off, Haineko was being similarly restrained by Rangiku, Toshiro and Sogyo no Kotowari. Opposite her, Tobiume was being gripped by Momo, Katen and Kyoraku. Both female zanpakto were demanding release, saying that they never got to see Ichigo before he left.

Rukia slumped her shoulders in defeat, a tired sigh leaving her lips. "How does Ichigo keep causing all these crazy situations?"

* * *

 **And Finish! I hope you all enjoyed this crazy idea of mine. The next chapter/1st bonus chap' will be featuring Ashisogi Jizo, Mayuri's zanpakto. If anyone else wants to forward an idea they have, feel free to PM me. As usual, please review!**


	9. Bonus: Ashisogi Jizo

Post rebellion

 **Bonus:**

Ashisogi Jizou

Ichigo was walking leisurely through the streets of the seireitei. Something suddenly collided into his midsection, knocking the wind out of his lungs and almost bowling him over. Stumbling back a few steps, he sent his gaze towards his assailant.

Simply put, it looked like some kind of freak experiment. A large, bald and golden baby head with blank white eyes sat on top of a limbless green body held afloat by a pair of butterfly wings sprouting from its back. The teenage substitute blinked, trying to see if he was hallucinating. The weird being was still floating in front of him, its head slightly tilted in what looked like confusion.

"What the hell?" he muttered. The thing gave an unintelligible chirrup. A second later, it zoomed over to behind his back in a panicked fashion. Before he could protest, someone else suddenly appeared before him. It was a young woman with an expressionless face and purple hair in a single braid. Nemu Kurotsuchi, Mayuri's artificial daughter. Ichigo felt the weird creature press itself against him from behind, shuddering.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Nemu acknowledged in her usual monotone. "I'm looking for a zanpakto spirit."

"You know, you'll have to be more specific than that," he replied, although he had a sneaking suspicion on what her target actually was.

"Ashisogi Jizou," she told him almost instantly.

A figurative question mark appeared over the teen's head. "What?"

"Mayuri-sama's zanpakto spirit. It has a baby's head and butterfly wings," Nemu elaborated. "I can vaguely sense it around the vicinity, but am unable to pinpoint it."

Ichigo felt the now named Ashisogi Jizou tremble against him even more. That was more than slightly concerning, that Mayuri's zanpakto was afraid of going to his second in command and by extension him as well. The creep probably wanted to run some twisted experiment on it. Ichigo considered it a good thing that his ridiculously overflowing spiritual power was interfering with her sensory capabilities. "Well, I did see something like that just before you came," he admitted. "But it dashed off and I can't see it anymore. That's probably why you can detect the spiritual pressure but not pinpoint it."

Nemu nodded in acceptance. "That does sound likely. Very well, I shall take my leave. Sorry for troubling you." Without another word, she turned around and vanished in a burst of flash-step.

Releasing a big sigh, the orange-haired soul reaper turned around to face Ashisogi Jizou. "It's alright little guy, she's gone now," he assured. "I'd prefer if you didn't stick around with me though. I don't want your creepy master coming after me."

The zanpakto manifestation nodded in understanding and appreciation. Its mouth twitched into a small smile and it gave an affirmative chirrup. It rotated in mid-air before flying off with surprising speed.

"Well that happened," Ichigo remarked. "Did Mayuri's zanpakto always look like that, or is it because he already modified it? Actually, I don't even want to know."


	10. Bonus: Sogyoku

**Hey everyone! Unfortunately, my laptop's charger is ruined, so I won't be able to update or work on anything for a while. Hope you enjoy this bonus chapter regardless though!**

* * *

Post rebellion

 **Bonus:**

Sogyoku

The orange-haired teen was standing atop Sogyoku hill, looking over the seireitei as the sun set. He'd just visited some of his friends a while ago. The repairs were almost complete by now and life had returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could get with manifested zanpakto spirits also walking around.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" asked a gentle, feminine voice that Ichigo didn't recognise. Turning back, he saw a young looking woman situated a few paces away from himself.

She was around his height and had loose, fiery auburn hair that reached her lower back in addition to an even, peach skin tone slightly lighter than his own. Her eyes were a radiant amber, like a glowing fire. Her attire consisted of a long, scarlet kimono with a black obi and yellow cord. Orange coloured, wing shaped clips adorned her hair at either side, in line with her temples.

"Yeah, it is," Ichigo agreed, staring over the hill again. "Even if seireitei's still being repaired right now."

The mystery woman gave a soft giggle as she took a stand at his side. "True. Although I think the fact that things are peaceful once more is largely due to your efforts, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The teen quirked an eyebrow. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but would you mind telling me who you are, seeing as you already know who I am?"

The woman nodded. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Sorry about not introducing myself beforehand. I am known as the Sogyoku, or rather a fraction of it." To emphasise her claim, a much smaller version of the legendary spear manifested in her right hand, one as tall as she was, whilst a small flame danced in her open left palm.

Ichigo took a step back out of instinct. "Not to be rude, but how? I thought that captains Ukitake and Kyoraku destroyed the Sogyoku – er, you… you get what I mean, right?"

Sogyoku gave another small giggle. "No need to be alarmed or tense, I'm not offended. And yes, I do 'get what you mean' Ichigo." The spear dematerialised from her grasp and the flames extinguished. "To answer your question, they did manage to destroy my physical form, but some of my power was fragmented and remained lingering around here. It would seem that Muramasa's power allowed those remnants to reunite and take form, hence I stand before you. Since I never actually had a wielder, and that he was most likely unaware of this happening, I was never under his mental control."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "That makes sense. By the way, um, sorry about what happened back then. You know, when we were saving Rukia."

Sogyoku's amber eyes marginally widened. Regaining her composure, her mouth formed a petite smile. "It's alright Ichigo, I bear you no grudge over that. However, I must say that you do intrigue me." She took a few steps closer to him, essentially leaving her right in front of the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo tried to keep the slight nervousness he felt from building up or showing. "Really? How so?"

An amused glint flashed through her oculars. "Besides the obvious of you still being a living human and your extraordinary growth rate. Back at my full strength, I was said to contain the power of a thousand zanpakto. Despite that, you, who had only just achieved bankai, managed to block and hold me back using only your single zanpakto while in shikai."

Ichigo diverted his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, but I don't really know anything specific about that. I just wanted to save Rukia, and I somehow felt confident about being able to hold you back with Zangetsu."

She nodded in acceptance, taking a step back and looking over the seireitei once more. "Regardless, I suppose I should thank you. Even though I was effectively destroyed for a while, I have been able to gain freedom now. It was a lonely existence when I stood atop this very hill. Only used and unsealed for executions, which were thankfully quite few." With a small amount of surprise, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind in a gentle embrace, followed by a warm spiritual power washing over and comforting her.

"It must have been hard," Ichigo remarked consolingly. "If I had known about that, I would have tried to do something about it. In any case, I'm glad you're enjoying your new life and freedom now."

Sogyoku let her body relax and lean back against him, enjoying the cosy, soothing sensation of his spiritual power as well as his tender embrace. "Thank you. Could you stay like this, just for a while?"

"Sure. I'll be here as long as you want. Just let me know if you ever need anything else too," Ichigo replied softly.

"Then, could I stay with you? Even when you return to the world of the living?" the manifestation requested. "As I mentioned before, I have no wielder. I don't think that many of the other soul reapers would be too comfortable with me either, considering my previous role and reputation…"

Ichigo let out a brief chuckle. "Yeah, you can. Just try to avoid my dad. He can be rather… eccentric." The pair fell into a comfortable silence, appreciating each other's company before it was time to go back.

* * *

 **How was it? As usual, please review and let me know. Suggestions are still welcome. See you next time!**


	11. Bonus: Kyoka Suigetsu

**Hello and welcome back! I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed the previous special chapter. Since quite a few people have suggested it, I may make a sequel for it. Anyhow, onwards with the new chapter!**

* * *

Post winter war

 **Bonus:**

Kyoka Suigetsu

Ichigo wandered through the streets of Karakura. It had been just over a month since Aizen's defeat at the ex-substitute's hand. As foretold by the fused Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo had lost all of his soul reaper powers. An unexpected yet pleasant surprise though, had been him retaining the ability to see and interact with spirits, although he possessed no power beyond that and absolutely ordinary spiritual pressure.

He didn't really know why at first. The only tip had been just before he lost what little sensory abilities he had, when he felt a slight trace of spiritual power and pressure that was mostly akin to Muramasa's. The strange thing though, was that he'd detected it coming from _himself_. After a while thinking on it, as well as a trip to Urahara, he'd reached the conclusion that somehow, in the zanpakto's last moments, he had absorbed some of Muramasa's rapidly fading power. Since that power was so miniscule, in addition to not being his own, it didn't get wiped away from using the final getsuga tensho.

The orange-haired teen continued wandering semi-aimlessly through the town. He was getting a strange feeling from the back of his mind, almost like a faint resonance or call of some kind. He was nearing the less populated parts of Karakura, the more open and natural areas. Soon enough, he found himself at the entrance to the very park where he'd fought against Muramasa for the final time.

His body almost moving on auto-pilot, Ichigo made his way towards the central clearing, where the battle had taken place. He reached the space where the rouge zanpakto spirit had spent his last moments, allowing the memory of that night to resurface. At least Muramasa's end had been peaceful and somewhat happy.

Ichigo felt a slight pang of longing in his chest, for the life that he no longer had. However, that quickly receded as a different sensation bubbled forth and overtook it. It was that slight resonance from before, now so strong that he could practically feel his muscles humming. There was something else too, almost like it was trying to burst out of him yet without causing any pain other than mild uncomfortableness.

Just as suddenly as it had spike, the sensation died away to nothing. Then, Ichigo's brown eyes watched in fascinated awe as wisps of glowing energy amalgamated before him. Within a few moments, it had taken a humanoid shape. Seconds later, the glow died down to reveal a young looking woman who he had never seen before.

Her hair chocolate brown was tied in a low ponytail and reached her mid back. Her skin was fair and smooth without any blemishes whilst her eyes were a rare violet colour. She was garbed in a long, flowing jade green kimono with silver trims along the edges, held in place via a purple obi that matched her oculars and a golden cord.

Ichigo watched in silence as the woman stared at her hands in shock. Tears quickly built up in her eyes and began leaking out, along with choked sobs. Before the orange-haired teen could even do anything, she suddenly launched herself into his arms and held onto him tightly, as though he were a lifeline, crying quietly all the while. Taking a moment to break out of his stupor, Ichigo carefully wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He just hoped that nobody else came across them.

"It's alright," he reassured gently, rubbing light circles into her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

The lady stopped sobbing, but didn't relinquish her grip on his clothes. "T-thank you…"

"So, not to sound like a jerk or anything, but could you tell me who you are?" he inquired. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I know," she revealed, her tone still sad. "I know who you are already. I am Kyoka Suigetsu, Sosuke Aizen's zan- his former zanpakto."

The teen felt a sudden urge to push her away run through his being, but he suppressed it. Even if she was the former zanpakto of that madman, she seemed genuinely distressed at the moment. He wasn't so cruel as to do something like that, especially to a distraught lady. Instead, he pulled her closer to himself in a comforting manner, causing her purple orbs to temporarily widen. Kyoka accepted the gesture, seeking solace in the warmth of his embrace.

"Aizen's former zanpakto huh," Ichigo remarked carefully. "Care to explain Kyoka? It doesn't have to be right now if you don't want to though."

The manifestation's body tensed for a second, then relaxed again. "Even long before you invaded the soul society to save Rukia Kuchki, Sosuke stopped talking with me. He shut me out, ignored me whenever I tried to get through. I became nothing more than a tool to him in his plans for ascension." Sensing that she was on the verge of breaking down again, Ichigo resumed stroking her back soothingly. "When you fought against him after his fusion with the hogyoku, his mind went into turmoil. The hogyoku rejected him, but had already started destroying me from before and was going to finish the process."

"I remember that," said Ichigo softly. "You were breaking apart in his hand, and he was gloating that the hogyoku decided he no longer needed a zanpakto."

Kyoka gave a small nod. "I was desperate. I didn't want to be destroyed. My link to Sosuke was already so damaged by that point that I was able to break free. I don't know why, but after that the hogyoku decided to expel me instead of outright destroy me. I latched onto the nearest other person with soul reaper powers."

"Me," Ichigo stated neutrally.

"Yes. You already had slivers of power from another zanpakto, Muramasa I believe, so what was left of me took refuge amongst that," Kyoka Suigetsu continued. "I remained even after you lost your own powers. It would seem that you coming here, where further traces of Muramasa's power lingered, allowed me to take physical form."

Ichigo remained silent for a while, processing what he'd just been told. "Do you still have your powers?"

"Just general soul reaper abilities and illusions," she answered. "No hypnosis. Not anymore… although perhaps that is for the best…."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, detecting that there was more troubling her.

Kyoka exhaled deeply in a subdued manner. "I don't know what to do. I have regained my form and am free, but I am all alone. I will be an outcast and possibly a criminal should I return to soul society. I have nowhere to go, nobody to stay with…"

The orange-haired teen pulled back, placing his hands on the spirit's shoulders. His serious brown eyes stared intensely into her own amethyst ones. "That's where you're wrong. You can stay with me. I'm not going to blame you for what Aizen did, frankly I'm glad that you're free from him. If you really want, I could even try asking Urahara to make you a gigai so that you can live normally."

She stared at him in open disbelief, mouth slightly agape. "Really? You would be willing to let me live with you and your family?"

He sent her a small yet genuine smile. "Of course I do. And my family would be glad to have you, heck they'd probably try to make some kind of celebration out of it. Just avoid my dad, he can be a little crazy most the time, even if it's harmless."

Kyoka Suigetsu hugged him again, feeling rush of elation sweep through her. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ichigo returned the embrace. "You're welcome Kyoka."

* * *

 **So, did you like it? I don't really feel as though I'm very good at writing emotional scenes, but if you guys had fun reading this then that's good enough for me. The next chapter will be featuring someone who I don't think many of you will have seen coming. Who is it? Wait till next week to find out!**


	12. Bonus: Benihime

**Hi everyone and welcome back! Unfortunately, my health took a nosedive on Monday evening. I was just discharged from hospital on Thursday and am still recovering, so I won't be able to work on anything for a while. Luckily, this chapter was ready from beforehand, so enjoy!**

* * *

Post rebellion

 **Bonus:**

Benihime

(Urahara's shop: underground training space):

Exhaling deeply, Ichigo sat down to rest on one of the various boulders. He'd just finished an intense training session by himself, one involving a somewhat lengthy spar against Zangetsu. His battle instincts suddenly kicked in, warning him of incoming danger. Moving like lightning, he immediately grabbed his oversized sword and spun around, successfully blocking a slash from a rather familiar weapon. Urahara's zanpakto, in shikai. Except that it wasn't Urahara who'd attacked him. The main difference, was that his assailant was a woman.

Her hair was a bright blood red and loose, reaching her upper back, between her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a matching colour and her skin was pale. She was dressed in a dark red, almost maroon, sleeveless shihakusho.

"Not bad Ichigo," she remarked in a light yet mature tone, pulling away and taking a step back. "Good to see that your skills haven't dulled, otherwise I'd have to reconsider you being my favourite student."

The orange-haired substitute quirked an eyebrow. "Favourite student?" He lowered his zanpakto, but still kept it at the ready.

The woman put her free hand on her hip whilst sending him a blank stare. "Come on, haven't you already figured it out yet?"

"I can hazard a guess," Ichigo replied. "Benihime."

"Bingo!" she confirmed jovially, flashing him a grin.

Ichigo scanned the surroundings, noting the blond shopkeeper's absence. "Where's Urahara?"

Benihime adopted a thoughtful expression. "Kisuke is… a little _tied up_ at the moment."

(Urahara shop: backroom):

Kisuke Urahara lay on the ground, ensnared in a net composed of black spiritual power outlined by red. (The one Urahara uses against Aizen when he, Yoruichi and Isshin fight him.) His zanpakto had been on the verge of materialising ever since Muramasa's arrival in the living world. Benihime had actually manifested shortly after Ichigo arrived to train. As usual, he'd fooled around, until she bound him and stated that she was going to check up on their pupil and maybe even train him a little.

'Hmm,' the former captain thought. 'If the latter actually happens, I hope she leaves him alive. Her power really isn't suited for simple sparring, especially her bankai. Still, this could have been such a golden research opportunity. Too bad she wasn't willing to co-operate.'

(Underground training space):

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Is he running some new experiment or invention?"

Benihime shrugged. "Maybe he will." She dismissed the sword from her grasp and approached the teen, casually slinging an arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. "I was considering giving you some training, but seeing as you just finished sparring with your own zanpakto, maybe I'll put it on hold."

"Please do," Ichigo agreed, averting his eyes due to the building awkwardness he felt. "Training with Urahara is bad enough. You're probably going to be way worse."

Benihime smirked as she leaned forward into his vision. There was a glint in her eyes, part mischievous and part predatory. "I'll take that as a compliment… unless you meant it as something else?"

The orange-haired soul reaper gulped. "It was a compliment."

The zanpakto spirit laughed and gave him a one-armed side hug. "You make it too easy! No wonder Kisuke and Yoruichi like messing with you so much!" Ichigo scowled slightly, but maintained his silence. "Hey, loosen up a little." Benihime sat down, pulling him with her. She moved his head so that it was resting atop her shoulder.

"Benihime?" the teenage substitute asked in confusion.

"Just relax," said Benihime in a softer tone, lightly stroking his hair. "I meant what I said before about you being my favourite student. I think I'm entitled to spoil you just a little every now and then. Besides, you're still a kid, you shouldn't need to be so serious all the time or shoulder every crisis that pops up. Take some time to unwind and enjoy yourself while you can."

Ichigo closed his eyes in acceptance, allowing his muscles to loosen. "Thanks." He felt the fatigue from his earlier training settle in once more.

Benihime gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. "No problem Ichigo." She continued gently stroking his hair as he soon dozed off. After a while, taking care not to wake him, she shifted his body so that he was lying down, his head resting on her lap. The spirit resumed caressing his vibrant locks. "Sleep well."

Later on, Urahara manged to free himself with Tessai's help. He made his way down into the training room, only to see his pupil asleep whilst receiving a lap pillow from his zanpakto. Overcoming his surprise within a second, the blond whipped out his signature fan and was about to comment, but wisely kept shut when Benihime directed a sharp glare in his direction, one that promised painful vengeance if didn't. Coincidentally, a minute yet content smirk manifested on the sleeping Ichigo's face.

* * *

 **So, how many of you expected this eh? The next chapter will be featuring Ryuujin Jakka, the head captain's zanpakto, whenever I manage to get better and upload it.**


	13. Bonus: Ryuujin Jakka

**Welcime back everyone! I have made a full recovery from my viral infection. Unfortunately, my laptop decided to rebel and now refuses to load my memory stick. I had to do this on a library PC then upload it from my phone. In any case, enjoy!**

Zanpakto rebellion

 **Bonus:**

Ryuujin Jakka

Ichigo was in bankai, stood alongside the other captains and their zanpakto, all of them trapped within the fiery prison of head captain Yamamoto's zanpakto, Ryuujin Jakka. Muramasa had taken his leave for Karakura town to unseal his wielder.

Seeing a gap in the air above, Ichigo kicked off the ground and flew upwards, racing towards the possible escape. Unfortunately, the surrounding fires surged and shot in his direction to intercept him. The substitute quickly brought Tensa Zangetsu up to defend himself as he was struck and sent back down.

"The head captain's zanpakto is the ultimate of the fire types," stated Hyorinmaru when Ichigo touched down mostly undamaged. "Escaping this fiery prison will not be so simple."

"We still have to try," Ichigo countered firmly. "Muramasa needs to be stopped, I won't allow him to bring harm to my hometown!"

"I understand how you feel Ichigo," said Suzumebachi as she floated in front of his face. "Heck, I think we're all pretty annoyed with that jerk for lying to and manipulating us like that. But, being reckless won't get you out of this."

Sogyo no Kotowari stood on either side of their wielder. Both twins were staring at the raging inferno. "Ryuujin's real angry," observed Sogyo. "I wonder if there's a way to calm him down?"

"Maybe we could try talking to him?" suggested Kotowari.

Toshiro glanced around, then shook his head. "Unlikely. We could try attacking all at once. That should create an opening that lasts long enough for Ichigo to get through and escape."

Ichigo held up his free hand. "Wait. We could try talking to him first. It's worked out pretty well for me so far with all the other zanpakto."

"I doubt that will work," said Yamamoto. "Ryuujin Jakka will not consider conversing with you Ichigo Kurosaki, especially in the state that he is in now thanks to Muramasa."

The orange-haired soul reaper's brow slightly furrowed. "You'll never know unless you try old man."

Ichigo slowly walked closer to the edge of the flaming circle. The fires grew wilder as he drew nearer to them, as if preparing to lash out. He stopped a couple of metres away, feeling the intense heat washing over him in continuous waves. He raised his own spiritual power to make things a little more comfortable.

The teen drew in a deep breath. "Hey, Ryuujin Jakka!" he called loudly. "Why the hell are you still following Muramasa!? You heard him didn't you, when he said that we were nothing more than pawns to him?" The flames turned almost violently turbulent. Ichigo continued undeterred, raising his voice. "Aren't you meant to be the head captain's zanpakto, the strongest of all fire elemental zanpaktos? Why are letting yourself be used like some worthless tool?!"

A copious quantity of fire coalesced in front of Ichigo, eventually forming an ethereal, flaming dragon. It had a long, serpentine body like an eastern dragon, but the rough and dangerous features of a western dragon, particularly the crested head with its five backwards facing horns. Two massive wings sprouted out from the upper back, framing a line of spines that ran all the way to the tip of the tail. It was staring down at Ichigo with an angry glare.

Ichigo felt a sudden rush of fright, but suppressed it and didn't let anything show on his scowling face. Yamamoto was watching in a mixture of surprise and alarm. Kyoraku, Ukitake and Toshiro were staring in open shock, their eyes wide, as were the zanpakto spirits amongst them.

Ryuujin Jakka growled dangerously at the orange-haired soul reaper.

"What, you don't like me calling you that?" Ichigo retorted. "Maybe I wouldn't if you stopped following Muramasa like a moron." Ruujin opened its jaws, unleashing a blazing torrent towards him. Ichigo launched a black getsuga tensho at it in response. Both attacks collided and teared into one another before cancelling out. However, a small amount of flames still remained and travelled on to hit the teen, singing his bankai attire.

"Know your place boy!" the dragon bellowed, its voice deep and resounding, very much like the flames composing it. "Care nothing for that fool Muramasa or his plans!"

Ichigo lowered his guard to once again regard the spirit. "Then why are you keeping us trapped here?"

"Because you are all pathetic!" Ryuujin roared in response. "The seireitei was thrown into absolute disarray just from the action of Muramasa releasing the zanpakto and manipulating them. The thirteen court guard squads could hardly even fight back against power that they were accustomed to and used themselves. The soul reapers have stagnated." The dragon's head turned toward the head captain, who was observing intently with a sharp look in his old eyes. "Especially you Genryuusai."

"Maybe you haven't realised since you and the old man were sealed up," began Ichigo, shouldering Tensa Zangetsu. "But the thirteen court guard squads have got the situation back under control. Many of the soul reapers fought against and defeated their rogue zanpakto. That creep Mayuri's even working on a way to restore the broken ones. The head captain managed to keep Muramasa from getting to you all by himself. How the heck does any of that point to stagnation you overgrown lizard! Are you stupid or what?!" Absolute silence fell after Ichigo's callous insult. Yamamoto's eyes were practically the size of dinner plates, wondering whether the boy was suicidal.

Suzumebachi flew over into Ichigo's vision. "Are you crazy?! Why'd you call him that?! I don't want you to get killed off like that, you're my friend and we still need to hang out after all this!"

Sogyo no Kotowari rushed into Ryuujin Jakka's immediate line of sight. "Please forgive him Ryuujin-sama!" they pleaded together. "Ichi-nii didn't mean it, he just got a little hot-headed!"

"I can't see this ending well," remarked Katen with a worried frown. Kyokotsu was staring in concern.

Hyorinmaru had a troubled expression. "Master?"

Toshiro closed his open mouth and shook his head. "Stay back. None of us wants to be caught in the head captain's zanpakto's fury. We'll try to keep him alive, but we can't be reckless."

Ryuujin Jakka lowered his head till it was level with Ichigo's body, scaring Suzumebachi away. "Do you have a death wish boy?"

Ichigo didn't even flinch. Maintaining his glare, he glowered right into the dragon's large red eyes. "No I don't, but my hometown is in danger from Muramasa. I'll do whatever it takes to defend it. If that means I have to kick your obnoxious ass to escape and get there, then so be it." The teen's brown eyes gained a slight blue shimmer from both his resolve and building spiritual power. Everyone tensed, preparing for the backlash and intense battle that would follow.

A snort came from Ryuujin Jakka. A second later, he threw his head back into the air and gave a loud, roaring laugh. "Hahaha! That fire I can see in your eyes is good, Ichigo Kurosaki! You're fearless and meant every word! Perhaps I was too hasty with my judgement of the current generation." The ring of fire trapping them vanished. "Keep your resolve burning strong young one, it will carry you further in your growth as a warrior. Now go, defend your home from the rogue and show him what the substitute soul reaper of Karakura is capable of!"

Ichgio's mouth formed a confident smirk. "You bet I will. I have a score to settle with that guy, from me and Zangetsu as well as all of soul society."

The flaming dragon gave a small nod. He turned to face his wielder. "You made a good choice in recognising this one as an ally Genryuusai." His form broke down into multiple streams of fire that streaked into Yamamoto's staff.

"Sorry to be so sudden," said Ichigo. "But I have a home to protect and an enemy to take care of." Kicking off, he sped away at high speed.

The senior captains glanced at their mentor. Kyoraku chuckled and tipped his straw hat. "What a surprising turn of events eh Gramps?"

The aged head captain regarded his staff with an unreadable expression. "First he holds back the Sogyoku with but a single zanpakto, he achieved bankai in only three days, and now he actually talked down my zanpakto. That boy continues to achieve what we all thought to be impossible. What could come next I wonder…"

* * *

As usual, review to let me know your thoughts. Due to popular demand, the next bonus will feature a part 2 of Sogyoku. Until then, bue!


	14. Bonus: Sogyoku part II

**Hey everyone, welcome to the new chapter. As requested by various readers, this is a part 2 of Sogyoku. Enjoy!**

* * *

Post rebellion

 **Bonus:**

Sogyoku Part II

(Karakura: outside the Urahara shop):

Ichigo stepped through the senkaimon that materialised, followed soon after by Sogyoku also walking out. The gateway closed and disappeared.

"So this is Karakura town," the auburn-haired lady mused, taking a look around. "It's very different to the soul society, yet still has a pleasant air about it."

Ichigo's mouth formed a small smile, glad to be home. "Yeah, it's generally a nice and peaceful place."

At that moment, the shop's door opened and Urahara stepped into the open. "Ichigo, you're back!" he greeted in his usual goofy and jovial manner, giving a matching wave too. He then caught sight of his former pupil's companion, his lone unshadowed eye widening. Opening his signature fan, he held it in front of his mouth. "My my, what's this? Has our resident substitute soul reaper brought back a new friend, and a woman to boot? I feel proud of you Ichigo, you've come such a long way since your time under my tutelage!"

"Cut the crap hat 'n' clogs," the orange-haired teen responded flatly, although a teasing smirk remained plastered on the former captain's visage. "I'll explain inside, but I need you to do a favour for me regarding Sogyoku here."

Urahara's goofy demeanour dropped, replaced by an inquisitive one. "Oh? That's an interesting name… Why don't the two of you come inside and get comfortable. I'll tell Tessai to prepare some tea for us…"

(Later: Kurosaki household):

Back in his normal human body, Ichigo steadily approached his home. Sogyoku was moving alongside him, now in a specially made gigai. Her general appearance was the same as before, but her clothing was now more suited to the living world, consisting of a simple red shirt and black pants.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo announced as he stepped up to the door. "You might want to get behind me Sogyoku. Like I warned you back in the soul society, my father can be a little crazy most of the time. That includes trying to surprise fly-kick me every time I enter the house.

She giggled lightly at his words and moved as suggested. "It's alright. I'm thankful that you're letting me live with you."

He sent her a small smile. "You're welcome."

Bracing himself, he opened the door and stood to the side. As foretold, Isshin Kurosaki came flying out the doorway a second later, shouting "Welcome home Ichiiiiggooooooo!" His teenage son simply let him fly past and land on the floor. Before the elder Kurosaki could get up though, Ichigo slammed his foot into his back.

"Quit making such a racket goat-face," he reprimanded half-heartedly. "You're disturbing the neighbours."

"You've come far my son," Isshin faux sobbed. Lifting his head for a follow-up remark, he halted his tongue upon catching sight of the young looking lady stood next to his son. In an instant, he somehow got out from under Ichigo's foot and sprung up. "Ichigo, who is this fine young lady!?" he asked enthusiastically. "Have you finally found a girl willing to put up with your delinquent ways? Will she stay? Am I going to be a grandfather soon?!"

Ichigo promptly prevented any further outbursts via a swift punch across his father's jaw, knocking him down. "What the hell is wrong with you old man, just where do you pull out those stupid delusions from?! Besides, you can't just spring crazy questions like regarding somebody who you've literally just met, they'll file you for harassment."

Sogyoku giggled lightly at the duo's antics. "I can see what you meant Ichigo. He's very lively."

"Yeah, well it would do everyone a world of good is he was a _lot_ less lively," the orange-haired soul reaper sighed, running a hand through his spiky locks. "Come inside, I'll introduce you to my sisters. They're sane and responsible."

The introductions went pretty smoothly. Ichigo gave his family the story that Sogyoku was the niece of a friendly acquaintance. Some problems had sprung up which resulted in her 'uncle' no longer being able to host her, leading him to request Ichigo to do so. As with the other backstories he'd told them for people in the past, they bought it. Yuzu gushed about how pretty Sogyoku looked, while Karin teasingly commented on how Ichigo had brought yet another girl into the house to stay with them. As expected (by the siblings at least), Isshin ran up to the poster of his deceased wife and hugged it while crying profusely, blabbering about a new daughter.

"Ignore him," Ichigo told Sogyoku. "He always does that. In any case, welcome to your new home I guess."

The auburn-haired spirit smiled and nodded in response. "Thank you, for all of this. Your family is very close and loving. I really feel as though I'm going to enjoy living here."

"Of course you will!" Yuzu exclaimed. "We'll all make sure to take good care of you!"

Sogyoku giggled. "Thank you very much Yuzu. I don't want to just be a freeloader though, so I'll help you with the upkeep of the house. If you don't mind, I'd like to learn how to cook from you as well."

The little girl's eyes practically lit up with joy. "I'd love to teach you!"

Isshin suddenly leaped over to Ichigo and gripped the youth by his shoulders firmly. "She's willing to stay here indefinitely, she's beautiful, she's already settling into the role of a big sister, I approve of your choice my son! KEEP HER! KEEP HER AND GIVE ME LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ichigo roared, slugging the man across the temple, earning a one-hit K.O. "Stop jumping to stupid conclusions and saying creepy crap!"

"Oh it's okay," Sogyoku reassured calmly, smiling serenely. "I'd actually like it if Yuzu and Karin came to see me as their big sister… Maybe one day it'll be more than just a title but a fact."

Ichigo spluttered as a blush manifested on his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Karin smirked. "I think we're going to get along just fine. There's a few embarrassing stories from Ichi-nii's past that I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

Ichigo sent his dark-haired sibling a semi-serious glare. However, she just smirked well naturedly back at him. He released a sigh, although a small smile manifested on his face. There was never a dull moment in the house, but they were his family and wouldn't have them any other way.

Isshin began roaring his approval (of marriage) whilst releasing a stream of happy tears.

Perhaps Ichigo wouldn't mind so much if his father mellowed out some.

 **As usual, please comment/review and let me know your thoughts. Unfortunately, I have exams coming up, so I won't be able to update anything for a while. However, I do plan on making a few more chapters for this fic before officially ending it, so stay tuned.**


	15. Bonus: Kyokotsu

**Welcome back everyone! I'm honestly so glad that the previous chapter was so well received by so many people. I wasn't plannning to create a shipping fanbase, but I'll take it all the same. Anyhow, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Post rebellion

 **Bonus:**

Kyokotsu

(Soul society):

Ichigo was strolling calmly through the mostly rebuilt seireitei. The only thing nagging at his mind was the sensation of being watched and followed. It was nothing hostile, just simple curiosity. It also helped that he knew who the cause was.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo halted his steps and released a sigh. Turning on his heels, he settled his gaze on the person tailing him. A purple-haired, teenage-looking zanpakto spirit dressed like a ninja. The younger half of Kyoraku's zanpakto.

"What do you want Kyokotsu?" Ichigo inquired, folding his arms expectantly. Impassive as ever, the girl walked up to him. She didn't give a verbal response, not that he was really expecting one anyway. Instead, she continued observing him with her lone visible green eye. "Is there any reason you're following me around?" Kyokotsu lightly angled her head, as if contemplating something. A moment later, she simply pointed at him. The orange-haired substitute quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't really get what you're trying to say."

Her head dipped a little. Taking small, tentative steps, she slowly drew closer and reduced the gap between them. Finally, she hesitantly raised her smaller arms and wrapped them around his torso. Smiling in understanding, Ichigo gently ruffled her hair and patted her head in a brotherly manner.

"So, you just want to hang around me for the sake of it?" he asked, still ruffling her hair. He received a small nod in reply. Disengaging from the hug, Ichigo gave her a warm smile, similar to the sort he'd give his sisters. "Alright, let's go and have some fun."

He led her around some of the merchant districts of the seireitei and even a bit of the rukongai just outside the wall (Jidanbo was happy to see him again). Kyokotsu was curious in regards to all the various knick-knacks on for sale, as well as the few game stalls (in which she had been surprisingly skilled as well as competitive).

At one point, they came across a vendor selling sketchpads and art pencils. Seeing his smaller companion's interested gaze, Ichigo purchased a standard pad and set of pencils along with a sharpener and eraser, plus a case to hold them all. After moving away and sitting down, he showed the girl a quick and rudimentary yet endearingly detailed sketch of a flower. An eager gleam coupled with appreciation appeared in Kyokotsu's eye when she received the sketching set from the teen.

A while later, they were nearing the squad eight barracks, intending to drop the zanpakto spirit off with her master. Just outside the entrance, Kyokotsu turned on her heel to face Ichigo. She held out her new sketchpad, presenting to him the drawing that she'd been working on. It was a rather skilled depiction of Ichigo in his bankai attire, a warm brotherly smile on his face and his free hand held out.

Getting over his initial amazement, Ichigo chuckled. "Wow, that's some talent you've got there." Nodding happily, the girl withdrew the pad and quickly wrote something down before showing it to him again. In the upper right corner, was the inquiry of "Big Brother?" She seemed uncharacteristically shy and nervous while she awaited his response. An amused smirk manifesting on his face, the orange-haired soul reaper set his hand atop the petite spirit's head and affectionately ruffled her hair. She leaned into his palm happily. "If that's what you want to think of me as, I don't mind," he told her sincerely. "To be honest, you remind me a little of both my sisters as it is."

"My, it seems as though she has become rather fond of you," said a new, feminine voice. Turning their heads, the pair caught sight of Katen approaching them, Kyoraku alongside her. "She has a habit of wandering off when bored. I hope that she wasn't too much trouble Ichigo."

The teen shook his head. "It's fine. I actually enjoyed spending time with her."

"There's that warm personality of yours that just draws everybody in," chuckled Kyoraku. "I any case, thank you for looking after my zanpakto."

As Ichigo turned to leave, he spotted a sad and reluctant look in Kyokotsu's green eye. He gave her head another pat, drawing her attention. "Hey, don't worry. I'll come by to visit every now and then, alright?" She visibly perked up and nodded happily. Withdrawing his hand, the young substitute said a last farewell and took his leave.

Katen caught sight of her younger half's new sketchpad and the drawing currently on display. A small smirk grew on her expression. She nudged her master and indicated to her find. The captain suppressed an amused chuckle.

'That boy,' he mused internally. 'So full of wonders.'

 **Omake:**

Karin was observing her younger and gentler twin in mild concern. Throughout the past few hours, Yuzu had been unexplainably twitchy and agitated, sometimes slamming her utensils with considerable force. She kept on making an irritated face and angry, incomprehensible sounds.

"Alright Yuzu, what's up?" Karin asked her lighter haired sister carefully. "Something's clearly bothering you and you've been like this for ages."

Yuzu's head whipped towards Karin's position with such speed that the dark haired girl almost flinched. "I can _feel_ it Karin," she stated ominously, a glare manifesting on her visage. "There's another disturbance with Ichi-nii. Somebody is threatening our place in his heart…" Karin stared at her sister in confused worry, particularly when Yuzu continued. "Ichi-nii! Don't do it! Don't give in! Your _real_ sisters, who love you very much, are waiting for you here at home!"

(Soul society):

Kyokotsu paused her current drawing of a cherry blossom tree. She sensed that something was amiss. Something somehow involving her new 'Onii-chan', but the little ninja couldn't pinpoint what. She gripped her fist in determination. She wouldn't let anything threaten him, or her relationship with him.

* * *

 **And finish! As usual, let me know your thoughts and comments via review. Peace out people!**


	16. Bonus: Finale: Zanpakto Support

**Heeey everyone! Sorry for such a long period of inactivity, but I've been dealing with real life issues, mainly finding a job or apprenticeship course. Anyhow, this is officially the last chapter for this fanfic (I know, I'm sad about it too), but don't let that stop you from enjoying it!**

* * *

Post Time-skip

 **Bonus:**

Zanpakto support

(Soul society):

All the captains and their lieutenants were assembled for a meeting with the head captain in squad one. The purpose for the meeting was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, or rather what to do with him.

The teen had sacrificed his powers for the sake of defeating Aizen, a noble act that they were in his debt for. However, he had come into contact with the original substitute soul reaper, Ginjo, who had death warrant on his head. Ginjo was liable to try turning Ichigo against the soul society. Another Issue was Kisuke Urahara's recent announcement; that he had constructed a device capable of restoring Ichigo's soul reaper abilities, but required input from each of them.

Yamamoto slammed his cane into the ground, drawing attention to himself as he silently called for order. "I am sure that you are already aware as to why I have called this meeting." Some of the captains gave him brief nods. "Let us commence with discussing the issue of restoring Ichigo Kursaki's soul reaper powers and substitute soul reaper status-"

However, before another word could be said, the head captain's cane ignited without warning. Some of the present were a little startled, whilst Yamamoto quirked an eyebrow at the irregular behaviour of his zanpakto. A large stream of flames spiralled out of the wood before coalescing in the centre of the room, forming the spectral dragon body of Ryuujin Jakka.

"You disappoint me Genryuusai," the ultimate fire spirit growled. "You owe that boy, no, that _warrior_ a great debt. All of the soul society does. Do not even consider something as disgraceful as turning your back on him in his time of need, else I will sever my power from you." His threat shocked everyone, leading many to wonder when and how Ichigo had left such an impression on the strongest soul reaper's zanpakto.

The temperature dropped slightly as Sode no Shirayuki manifested, a light frown across her beautiful features. "I share Ryuujin-sama's sentiments." She turned to face her wielder. "Rukia-sama, Ichigo is a dear friend who has save your life on multiple occasions, do not betray that trust. If need be, I shall leave you and take residence as his blade, entirely possible as he has wielded me before."

Rukia started, then her face quickly morphed to one of irritation. "Of course I wouldn't! How low do you think I am?! Ichigo would never side with the enemy, and I would always help him!"

Soon, other zanpaktos also started materialising. Suzumebachi poked her wielder with her non-stinger hand. "Hey, if you abandon him, I will never forgive you, you hear? I don't think Yoruichi would either." Soi-Fon waved her away with an annoyed grumble.

Hyorinmaru placed a hand on his master's shoulder. "Master… we both owe him a great deal…"

Toshiro nodded in acceptance. "I know Hyorinmaru. He's a good friend, and an important ally to the soul society. I was always planning to vote in his favour."

Kyoraku felt a tug on his sleeve. He twisted his head to see Kyokotsu glaring at him sharply with her one eye. Katen giggled lightly. "I Don't think she would be very pleased if you decided to abandon her big brother figure."

Sogyo no Kotowari were pulling Ukitake's arms, demanding that he help their "Ichi-nii" in his time of need.

Haineko was gripping Rangiku's arm and practically demanding she help Ichigo (along with then let her stay with him for a time for some 'catching-up'. That caught Shirayuki's attention, leading the spirits into an argument over who would stay with the orange-haired teen).

Tobiume had simply requested Momo to lend her assistance to the former substitute.

To everyone's surprise, even Ashisogi Jizou appeared before his user, giving a series of quick chirrups. Mayuri raised an eyebrow in equal parts anger and intrigue. "What do you mean I should help that brat? When did you even encounter him?"

Senbonzakura took a knee in front of Byakuya. "My master, please lend your strength to help restore Ichigo's. it is the honourable thing to do." The Kuchki head simply nodded in agreement. (He couldn't decide how to feel regarding the fact that his zanpakto seemed to hold respect for the boy.)

"I think the decision is clear Genryuusai," Ryuujin remarked in a low rumble, a trace of smugness in his tone.

Yamamoto released a sigh. "Very well. We shall restore Ichigo Kurosaki's powers and welcome him to our side once more! Meeting adjourned!"

(Later: After Ginjo's and Xcution's defeat):

Ichigo looked down at the now deceased man on the ground. He was smiling. It was slight, but there was a smile on Ginjo's face. In the final moments of battle, Ichigo felt as though the pair of them had reached some sort of unexplainable understanding.

Suddenly, someone collided into him from the side with an excited squeal and rapidly wrapped their slender arms around him, giving him a brief sense of déjà vu. "Ichigoooo!" cheered a feminine voice happily. Craning is neck, he saw the tell-tale white hair of Sode no Shirayuki. "I missed you so much! Two years, _two years!_ You didn't even have the capacity to see me let alone touch me." Somewhere to the side, Rukia let out a suffering groan.

"Um, sorry?" Ichigo said in confusion. "It's good to see you guys again though Shirayuki."

The ice spirit happily nuzzled against him. "Apology accepted. Now, we have two years' worth of hugs and cuddles to catch up o-"

She never got to say anything further as Hyorinmaru took a hold of her shoulder and swiftly pried her off the teen. "You mustn't trouble him like this," he chided in his usual tone. "Give him time to readjust. It is good to see you again my friend."

Ichigo smiled. "Likewise Hyorinmaru." The youth felt someone ruffle his hair from behind. The culprit turned out to be Benehime, who flashed him a grin, prompting him to return the gesture. He looked around at the others. "I'm gonna head home for tonight. I'll drop by soul society tomorrow." Nobody objected, allowing him to go his way.

Needless to say, the moment he stepped foot in the seireitei, he was swarmed by the various zanpaktos that he had befriended previously. For once, he allowed himself to be hugged and such repeatedly, glad to see them again. He ruffled Kyokotsu's hair affectionately when she presented him with a multitude of various drawings, chuckled when Suzumebachi quickly nestled into his hair and patted Sogyo no Kotowari among his other interactions. All in all, it was good to be back.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. As always, please review and let me know your thoughts. I may start a sequel fic to this (called Sword Magnet Volume II) in which Ichigo interacts with arrancar zanpakto spirits, don't know if they're actually a thing but hey, this is fanfiction. That probably won't be anytime soon though, since I'm focusing on my two core fics (Highschool:BLEACHED and Feeding Plan) and trying to sort out my real life.**

 **Till next time my dear readers!**


	17. S2 Preview!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long, really. I don't really have much free time to work on stories anymore, plus my motivation to do so has taken a heavy hit. BUT, that may be on the verge of changing! With any luck, my weekly schedule should be opening up a little more soon, so please keep up the support! Anyhow, here's a little preview for Part 2!**

* * *

 **Sword Magnet II Preview**

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood apart, preparing for combat. Orihime was out of the way atop one of the pillars, with little Nel next to her.

Ichigo, already in bankai, remained silent, observing cautiously while a burst of energy obscured his opponent from view. However, he couldn't have been any less prepared for what happened next.

"Oi, Pantera! What the hell are you doing?!" Grimmjow screamed in frustration at his now revealed zanpakto, much to Ichigo's confusion. "I was going to fight the guy! Get back here!"

Ichigo's face fell into a look of tired exasperation. 'Why do all the weird things happen to me? And why am I getting a feeling of Déjà vu?'

The feline girl instantly latched onto him again, this time standing and rubbing her cheek against his.

Orihime and Nel slowly descended on her orange shield, sending their friend an inquisitive glance at the girl hugging him whilst humming happily. Ichigo responded with a 'Don't ask because I'm not sure myself' look.

Ichigo was running forwards at a fast speed, heading deeper into the castle. He ground to an abrupt halt when he caught sight of an enemy ahead. Not just any enemy either, but the fourth espada Ulquiorra, a particularly powerful and frightening foe.

"Murciélago, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone carrying a lilt of surprise.

The now named zanpakto spirit turned to face him. "Forgive me master, but I am curious."

The fourth espada tilted his head ever so slightly. "How so?"

"Wait, what?" asked Ichigo warily. "As long as I don't try getting past you, then you're not going to fight me?"

Ichigo lowered his blade involuntarily out of disbelief. The strongest opponent he had faced so far didn't want to fight, but to talk philosophy? What was next, the three of them sitting down for tea like friends?

* * *

 **Did you guys like that? These are random snippets from what I've currenlty made and planned. If all goes well, Sword Magnet II should have its first chapter up and ready for the weekend. Til next time!**


	18. Countdown Update

Sword Magnet II will be up and available for reading tonight!

The Fic focuses on the arrancar zanpakto spirits, which I don't know if it's an actual thing, but hey, this is _fanfiction_ for a reason :)

Chapter 1 features Pantera, the zanpakto of Grimmjow.

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
